


Holiday Heroes

by KiannaKitter



Category: Glee, klaine - Fandom
Genre: Christmas, M/M, Shooting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaKitter/pseuds/KiannaKitter
Summary: Kurt and Blaine are at a Christmas market when a shooter strikes and they are suddenly in a fight for their lives.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel, klaine - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Holiday Heroes

**Author's Note:**

> Happy 1st of December. This is a Christmas story but it has a serious theme that could be triggering for some people. No character death but it is extremely angsty. You have been warned. Read at your own risk.

Kurt has to admit, this was not how he had planned to spend their first Advent Sunday of the year; walking the freezing aisles in the snowy streets at the biggest Christmas Market in New York. But Blaine had seen a flyer for it in the middle of the week and had stormed in the door all excited about it - and well, Kurt just couldn't say no when Blaine had that smile on his face. Even if personally, he would have preferred to snuggle with his husband under a blanket on the couch watching 'Love, Actually' and sneaking kisses.

They have only been here for half an hour and Blaine has somehow still managed to fill two full bags with Christmas decorations. He is buzzing from stand to stand like a busy little bee completely drunk on Christmas – which is a funny analogy because Kurt favorite nickname for Blaine is B. He is beginning to understand that this is Blaine's version of Black Friday mania - and if his devoted husband can follow him loyally around Black Friday every year while he shops manically for hours on end, without complaining, then Kurt will do the same for him.

"Kurt!" He is brought out of his thoughts by Blaine's voice. "Look at her, what do you think?" He looks down at the thing in Blaine's hand and a shiver runs through him. "Isn't she unique? Can we get her?" Blaine's eyes are twinkling as he gazes at the... doll?

"Um..." Kurt answers rather stupidly, lost for words. _Unique._ That is one word for it. He gulps and lifts his eyes from the offending monstrosity. "It's...um... different..."

"Her, Kurt. Not it. Her name is Harriet." Blaine states, matter of factly.

"You named her?" Kurt asks in disbelief and knows exactly what's happened. "You already bought it, didn't you?" He raises an eyebrow and Blaine has the decency to look slightly ashamed.

"Errr yeah, I did. I'm sorry. But I just couldn't let someone else snatch her."

"Of course, you couldn't," Kurt says and sighs internally. "You sure you don't want to name her Annabelle. It looks like it could be her long lost grandma, just more evil if that's even possible." Naming it after a killer doll would definitely fit the bill.

"Kurt!" Blaine looks mock offended and puts his hands over the doll's ears. "She can hear you. Don't hurt her feelings."

"You're ridiculous, you know that?" Kurt smiles and leans in to straighten Blaine's red bowtie with green Christmas trees, his husband is giving him the puppy eyes, no doubt on purpose to get his way and Kurt rolls his own in response. "Fine, you can have her, but if she starts moving around by herself we are getting rid of it and if she murders me in my sleep, I will haunt you forever."

"Deal." Blaine chuckles and dumps the doll in a third bag. _How did he fill yet another bag?_ Kurt is baffled. "Thank you, I love you."

"I love you too." A parting kiss is pressed to Kurt's lips and then Blaine is off again.

Kurt honestly has no idea where they will put all of these peculiar items Blaine seems to fall for – one worse than the next – including the one they just discussed; the most atrocious evil-looking elf woman with white hair and a tray of cookies in her hands - that Kurt had ever seen - but he doesn't have the heart to tell Blaine that they don't really have room. No. Kurt will find places for every single one if it makes Blaine happy – even if their otherwise tastefully decorated home will end up looking like Father Christmas threw up all over it - and it will. Of that Kurt has no doubts. It is something he is willing to stomach though; a small price to pay to secure the love of his life's happiness. It is only for a month, after all, he can deal with the tackiness for thirty days and then it is all going back in the attic, especially "Harriet," thankfully.

Maybe that makes him sound like the Grinch, but it's not that Kurt hates Christmas, it's that NO ONE loves Christmas as much as Blaine does and he takes it over the top every year. Luckily, Kurt has decided it is more charming than obnoxious, just one of his husband's many quirks that he has come to secretly love.

Kurt watches Blaine bounce – yes, bounce – over to another aisle and a rack of horrible Christmas themed bowties (like the one he is already wearing) and Kurt knows there is no way his husband is leaving without getting a least five of those tiny little fashion disasters. He cringes on the inside but the smile on his face gives his true feelings away. Blaine said he would be right back so Kurt busies himself with admiring a booth filled with beautiful winter scarves. He briefly makes eye contact with a woman with auburn hair, kind blue eyes and a child in her arms. They smile at each other before she walks away with a dark-haired man, Kurt thinks they make a beautiful family. He turns back to the booth where he tries on a sky blue scarf that matches his eyes and has just decided to buy it when the first shots ring out.

Confused, he isn't sure what he hears at first and turns around trying to identify the sound when two more loud bangs are heard and the couple he just encountered, now walking about 50 meters in front of him suddenly drops to the ground. He is frozen in place for about half a second, staring at the two people and the big man standing right behind them holding a gun in his hands, before what he is seeing really sinks in; **shooter** \- then the screaming starts and all hell breaks loose around him. Kurt is knocked to the ground by the people running frantically in all directions at the same time trying to get away and lands painfully on his hands and knees in the snow. He wishes he had worn his gloves that morning.

Instead of getting up, he crawls on all fours around the booth to hide behind it, then tries to locate Blaine. His eyes sweep the nearby surroundings as more shots are fired and he finally finds his husband covering behind another booth in the tiny aisle across from his. As soon as their eyes meet, Blaine whisper hisses his name and Kurt puts his fingers to his lips to keep him quiet. Blaine nods. Kurt analyses their predicament. The main aisle is between them, barely ten feet wide, but it seems like an impossibly long distance in this situation. The roads are closed off to shield the shoppers from traffic so they are basically cornered and the main exit is nowhere near them. He catches his husband's eye again and knows exactly what Blaine is thinking by the way he looks longingly his way. Kurt peers over the booth watching the gunman walking down towards them, assault rifle in hand, then quickly dives back down to look at Blaine and shake his head, no.

_You can't make it._

Kurt can tell Blaine understands but sees the frustration and fear all over his face. He is sure his own face looks the same. He's terrified.

An older guy wearing flannel and a baseball cap who is hiding behind Kurt suddenly decides to make a run for it. Kurt tries to stop him but is unable and the man is immediately shot down. Kurt looks away and across from him, he sees Blaine cover his ears and scrunch his eyes and eyebrows together. Kurt can't look at the guy again after that to see if he's moving, he reminds him too much of his own father.

There only seems to be a handful of people left, most having escaped by now - but unmoving bodies are littering the streets painting the snow red. At least a dozen if not more. _Where are the cops?_

The gunman makes a turn down an aisle a couple of lanes away from where they are hiding and they hear a woman screaming before another shot is fired, then creepy silence. _God, he is executing everyone in his way,_ Kurt thinks. _We can't stay here. We are sitting ducks._

He looks over the booth again and sees the guy is further away than before with his back turned. They have to move, now. _Right now_. He signals Blaine who hasn't removed his eyes from Kurt.

 _Stay low,_ he mouths.

Blaine gives a thumbs up and they both start crawling forward on their bellies down toward where they came in, trying not to look at the bodies in their way. Kurt is ahead and makes it three aisles, then curls up behind another booth to check on the shooter. His husband is a lot slower, a couple of aisles behind Kurt and the gunman right behind Blaine, only a table away. Kurt warns him with his hands.

_Don't move._

Blaine sits stock still barely daring to breathe. Kurt has no doubt Blaine can hear the footsteps behind him as his wet blue orbs lock with Blaine's scared amber ones. Kurt puts his finger to his lip again.

_Be quiet._

He sees Blaine's hand twitch as if he's getting ready to move. But he can't. If Blaine runs now, he is doomed. Kurt tries to send his husband a message telepathically even though he doesn't really believe in that. It's still worth a try. Their friends always tell them they have their own weird secret language, almost as if they can read each other's minds.

_Look at me, honey. Don't panic. Courage._

Astonishingly it seems to work as Blaine stays put and his fidgeting stops. A few more seconds and the man turns the other way and starts walking to the left. Away from Blaine. Kurt takes a deep breath and closes his eyes. Then he signals Blaine to move and continues his own crawl, moving faster as just a minute later another scream and shot is heard. He throws himself haphazardly around a corner, smacking his back to a wall and sees the exit from where they entered. Almost there. He peeks around the corner to see how far Blaine is and freezes.

Blaine is still about two aisles behind him and has stopped. Across from him in the opposite aisle sits a little girl completely alone hidden under a blanket; she can't be more than three years old. Kurt doesn't know how he's missed her crawling by, he must have been so focused on getting to the exit that he overlooked her. She is whimpering and crying quietly – for now - but they both know she won't stay quiet for long. Blaine looks at the girl, then back at him and they have a whole conversation with their eyes.

_Don't._

_I have to._

_No, you don't._

_I can't just leave her._

Kurt closes his eyes hard trying to hold the tears at bay and looks back at Blaine.

_Please don't do this._

_She is someone's baby._

_She is not your responsibility._

_He will kill her._

_He will kill you if you don't move._

Blaine looks from Kurt to the child and back, seemingly torn.

_Please, Blaine._

_Kurt. You know it's the right thing to do._

The tears are falling silently from Kurt's cheeks now and he nods.

_I know._

_I'm sorry._

_I love you._

_I love you too._

The girl starts crying harder, the volume level goes up a notch and soon she is screaming from the top of her lungs, Kurt watches as the gunman changes direction back towards them knocking tables aside to locate the child - and his eyes frantically find Blaine's.

_RUN. NOW!_

Blaine gets to his feet and takes off right as the gunman enters the main aisle, he reaches the girl in a few seconds, scoops her up and starts running down towards where Kurt is hiding behind the wall. What happens next is in slow-motion to Kurt. He sees the gunman lift the gun and take aim. Blaine is still ten feet away.

 _Not fast enough, not fast enough_ , runs through Kurt's head as the shots ring out.

Blaine shields the girl with his body as he runs and is almost there when a bullet hits him somewhere in the back. He screams, falling to the ground and tries to avoid landing on the girl, their eyes connect and Kurt holds out his arms.

_Throw her!_

With one last effort, Blaine catapults the child away from him and towards Kurt before he lets go of her. They are close enough that Kurt is able to catch the child and pull her to safety behind the wall but his husband is left unmoving on the ground five feet away with the gunman right on his tail. Kurt holds the child close shushing her and before he can do more; turn back to help Blaine or run away with the kid, he hears one final shot and his whole body goes cold.

It can only mean one thing. The gunman just executed Blaine. His husband is dead. Kurt's in shock and can't find it in himself to move, doesn't dare turn around to check if he's right. Too scared of what he might find. He doesn't wanna see that. He also knows the gunman is gonna come around the corner and find them any second but he doesn't care. He feels absolutely numb. Blaine is gone. _No, no no. It can't end like this._ When he feels the shadow above him, he's already given up. Without looking up he whispers four desperate words;

"Please spare the child."

He can't accept that their sacrifices to save this child goes in vain. That they will have given their lives for nothing.

Ready to embrace his death and strangely at peace with it he just stares at the ground waiting for the end.

It never comes.

Instead, someone bends down and grabs his shoulder and his eyes flicker up. It's a cop and he is not alone. A whole army of blue meets his eye.

"Are you okay, Sir?"

He starts sobbing.

"Please, take her." He says handing the child to the officer. When the cop looks confused, he elaborates; "She is not mine and my-y...my husband very likely just gave his life to save her. I can't hold her right now."

He doesn't blame the little girl, how could he? But at the moment it's just too much.

Once free of the kid, he stands and dares round the corner. Blaine lies where he fell the first time, face down, in a pool of red seeping out around his torso. He notices the gunman laying not too far away, shot dead. Presumably by the police, it must have been that last shot he heard. He falls to his knees by Blaine's side with his hands hovering above him, afraid to touch him. Blaine is shot once in the back, it looks bad and Kurt is sure he's dead. It's not until he hears a low groan coming from his husband that he jumps into action. He uses the blue scarf he never got to pay for and presses it to the wound to stop the bleeding.

"Blaine?!" Another groan and it's all Kurt needs before he starts screaming and signaling the paramedics trying to handle all the victims. "Help! Help us! He's still alive!" They are swarmed with paramedics in seconds and Kurt is shoved to the side. They wrap the wound up and finally manages to turn Blaine around and place him on a stretcher, Kurt standing anxiously on the sidelines.

"Is he gonna be okay?"

"It's too soon to say, Sir."

Blaine groans again... then sucks in a deep breath and winces before he opens his eyes.

"Sir, can you hear us?" One of the paramedics asks.

"Kurt?" Blaine sounds disoriented and Kurt pushes through when he calls his name.

"Blaine, honey. I'm here." He reaches out for his husband's hand. It's bloody and Blaine's grip is weak.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asks and Kurt sniffles. It's just so Blaine to not worry about himself.

"I'm okay. Don't worry about me."

"The girl?" Blaine asks.

"She's fine. You did it, honey. You were so brave."

"Good." Blaine coughs up some blood and winces at the taste. "It hurts." He starts crying then and Kurt is already crying.

"I know, B. Just hang in there."

"We really need to get him to a hospital." A paramedic again.

"Oh right, right," Kurt says and moves away.

They start moving Blaine towards the ambulance when he hears his husband yell for him. "Kurt?!" He's right at his side again in a second.

"You can ride with him if you want." The paramedic offers.

"Absolutely." Kurt answers and jumps into the ambulance.

"Please, don't leave me. I'm scared." Blaine cries.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise." Kurt says and grabs Blaine's hand again.

Then they're off. Blaine doesn't stay conscious the whole way there, the pain is too much. Kurt doesn't let go of his hand even once until they arrive and he has to go to the waiting room while they take Blaine into surgery. He makes a call to his father who promises to fly out as soon as he can. After a couple of hours of waiting, he starts wandering around restlessly when he notices the little girl with a nurse in the arrival area and walks over.

"How is she doing?"

The nurse looks up at him, she has a nice face. Her nametag says, Carole.

"Are you family?" She asks, not unkindly.

"Oh no, but we were in the shooting with her. My husband took a bullet for her."

"It's a good man you found there." She says, impressed.

"Yeah...yeah, he really is." Kurt sniffs and has to cover his eyes again.

"Is he okay?" She asks, concerned.

"I don't know, he's in surgery."

She doesn't say what people usually say in situations like these; 'I'm sure he will be fine' or other stuff like it that they can't possibly know and Kurt is grateful. Instead, she offers to go check on him and see if she can find out anything.

"What is his name?"

"Blaine Hummel Anderson."

"And yours?"

"Kurt Hummel Anderson."

"Okay, I will tell you if I hear anything."

"Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

The girl takes that moment to get fussy and Carole sighs frustratedly.

"She won't settle down and I have other patients to look in on. It doesn't look like anyone is coming for her either, it's been hours. We can't locate any family."

"I can sit with her," Kurt offers. Much to his own surprise.

"Could you?" Carole sounds relieved.

"Sure."

"You're an angel, Kurt." Carole smiles. "Her name is Elizabeth, she's two and a half," Carole says and hands her over to a stunned Kurt.

"Elizabeth? That was my mother's name."

"Really?" Carole blinks a couple of times. "Well, it looks like fate might be at play here if you believe in such a thing."

As he bounces the kid on his knee, Carole leaves them be. He takes a good look at the girl for the first time. She is beautiful, looks mixed. She has very light tanned skin with clear blue eyes and dark curly hair, he knows who she reminds him of. _I might just become a believer_ , Kurt thinks.

"Hi, Elizabeth." He says. "I know you're probably scared right now and that's okay. But I want you to know that I won't let anything happen to you, okay?" The girl just looks at him with big blue tired eyes and a thumb in her mouth, but then she settles with her head on his chest and falls asleep as he gently rocks her back and forth. They sit like that for hours. At some point, Burt arrives.

"Kurt!" Burt is running towards him as soon as he spots him.

"Shhh, dad. Don't wake her." He gestures to the child.

"Who is this?" Burt inquires and strokes the girl's hair.

"Her name is Elizabeth and she was in the shooting."

Kurt tells Burt the whole story.

"Poor kid." He says. "She's been through so much."

"Yeah." Kurt agrees. "I'm just happy she's still here though. She probably wouldn't be if it wasn't for Blaine."

"I'm very proud of Blaine, even if it was a stupid move," Burt says.

"Me too."

"How is he?"

"I don't kno..."

"Excuse me, Kurt?" Carole pops her head in and her gaze lingers a little too long on Burt, Kurt notices. Not that he minds, his dad seems fixated on her too.

"Dad, this is Carole! Carole this is my dad, Burt. Any news about my husband?"

"Blaine is out of surgery. He was hit in the shoulder, it was touch and go for a second there but they managed to fix the damage and he should make a full recovery. The doctor will be down in a second to brief you in detail."

Kurt and Burt both sigh in relief.

"Oh, thank God." Burt breathes.

"Thank you so much for that peace of mind, Carole. What about Elizabeth's parents, have you heard something yet?"

"I'm afraid they were among the fatalities." Everyone deflates and Carole continues. "And there are no next of kin. We have to call CPS and she'll probably go into the system, but they won't be here until the morning if you could..."

"I'll take her," Kurt says and Burt raises an eyebrow at the possible double meaning of that statement, Kurt ignores him.

"Thank you, Kurt. Again. You are a lifesaver. I better get going. It was nice to meet you, Mr. Hummel."

"Same to you, Carole - and please call me Burt." Burt insists.

"Burt." She smiles and then leaves, his dad looking after her.

Kurt clears his throat, breaking his dad out of his trance.

"What?" Burt asks.

"I didn't say anything," Kurt smirks knowingly and Burt huffs.

The doctor arrives shortly after that and once they've been briefed about Blaine's condition they are let into his room. He's asleep and looks tiny in the bed and Kurt settles Elizabeth on the couch in the corner and covers her with a blanket. Then he takes a chair by Blaine's bedside holding his hand, Burt takes the chair on the other side. They wait through the night.

Blaine starts waking up during the early morning hours, wincing as he tries to move. Kurt is there as soon as he opens his eyes.

"Stay still. You shouldn't move too much."

"Kurt?" Blaine's voice is hoarse. "Water?"

"Of course." Kurt finds some ice cubes and puts them into Blaine's mouth. "Better?" Blaine nods.

"You really scared us, kid."

"Burt?"

"Yeah, it's me."

"You didn't have to come," Blaine says.

"Of course I did. One of my sons was shot." Blaine smiles at that.

"I'm so glad you're okay, baby," Kurt says, then changes gear. "But don't you dare do something so reckless ever again."

"I'm sorry. But I had to... I couldn't leave her."

"I know. And I love you for having such a beautiful heart. But you scared me so much."

"I know. I'm sorry I put you through that."

"It's okay. You're a hero, Blaine." Kurt says and steps aside so Blaine can see the sleeping child behind him. "You saved her." Blaine's eyes widen in both fondness and relief as they glide over her sleeping form. "Her name is Elizabeth."

"That was your mother's name," Blaine says.

"Yeah." Kurt smiles warmly.

"Why is she here though?" Blaine asks. "Where are her parents?"

"They're gone. I think they were the couple I saw get shot as some of the first victims, they were in the area right next to where she sat."

"Oh no." Blaine has tears in his eyes.

"Yeah. And to make it worse there are no next of kin so she will most likely go into foster care. I said I would keep an eye on her overnight until they could pick her up. They should be here at any moment actually." There's a knock on the door and a woman in a black suit walks in with Carole in tow. "Speak of the devil."

"Hello, my name is Delilah. I work for CPS. I am here to pick up a child, Elizabeth."

"She's over there." Kurt points to the couch and Delilah starts walking over when Blaine speaks again.

"She's an orphan." Blaine realizes. "She has no one."

"Unfortunately not," Kurt says.

Delilah is about to wake the child when Blaine stops her.

"Delilah, wait." The woman pauses and turns a questioning eye on him. Blaine turns to his husband. "Kurt..." Blaine hesitates and Kurt knows that look.

"I already know what you are gonna say," Kurt says.

"I want her."

"Blaine."

"We're ready, I know we are."

"Blaine."

"We've already made plans to have children and I know we said we wanted our kids to be biological ours and use a surrogate, but... "

"Blaine."

"We saved her, we have a connection."

"Blaine."

"She needs us, Kurt."

"I know."

"Kurt, please...wait, what?"

"I said, I know."

"You mean..."

"Yes, we should apply to adopt her. I want her too."

"You do? Really? You're not just saying that because I'm pressuring you?"

"No, I've grown quite attached to her and I think it's fate that brought her to us. Her name is Elizabeth like my mom, you know I always wanted to name my first daughter after her and in regards to having a biological child that resembles us; I don't think we could have made one ourselves that looks more like a perfect mix of the two of us than she does. Look at her, Blaine. She has your skin and hair and my eyes. I think we are meant to have her."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

Kurt leans in and kisses Blaine, then they both turn to Delilah with a determined look. "We would like to be Elizabeth's new parents if that's possible?"

Delilah looks from one to the other when Carole chimes in.

"I'll vouch for them, I've observed Kurt with the child for the last many hours and he's proven himself more than capable. I'll sign whatever you want me to."

"They both have steady jobs and a gorgeous home." Burt adds.

"Well," Delilah says. "I don't see why you can't keep her for the time being. I can grant you temporary custody until the final paperwork and visitations are done. I'll get that started right away. This little girl is lucky to have you." With that, she leaves.

"I AM A GRANDPA!" Burt cheers and opens the doors into the hallway so everyone can hear. "I am a grandpa, Carole."

"I heard." She says and giggles when Burt grabs her and starts swinging her around in a waltz down the corridor.

"Dad! Calm down! Your heart!" Kurt calls after him.

"I'll watch him," Carole yells.

"See, I have my very own nurse looking out for me! I'll be fine." Burt sing-songs as they dance past the door opening. Blaine and Kurt laugh.

"That was easier than I thought it would be," Blaine says.

"It's a Christmas miracle. Something good coming from this tragedy." Kurt smiles, it's both happy and sad at the same time.

"I know what you mean." Blaine hums, gaze fixed on Elizabeth. "I can't believe we're parents."

"You want to hold your daughter?" Kurt asks. Blaine nods and he carefully picks up the sleeping child and places her gently in Blaine's arms. She blinks her eyes open.

"Hi, Lizzie." Blaine smiles. "I'm gonna be your new daddy." He points to Kurt. "And this will be your new papa." The girl smiles back and puts her tiny hands on Blaine's face.

"Elizabeth Hummel Anderson." Kurt places a kiss to her head. "Welcome to the family."


End file.
